Is It Supposed To Hurt Like This?
by Moonlit Suns
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. the dark side won and Draco is now the leader, along with Harry and Ron. Dark fic.
1. Chapter I

He wished to be one of them. One of the dancers in the club he now stood in. Someone who didn't care what was going on or what was about to happen. He was jealous of their stupidity. Jealous of the fact that they didn't believe anything would ever happen to them. How can they fight against something they never thought was real? How is it war when no one fights you back? He could kill everyone here and no one would know. But in a war, one has to make themselves noticed. A big battle or an explosion. Something that screams Terror.  
  
He saw his agenda sitting at the bar. She was younger than him and seemed happy amongst her friendly muggles. She never even noticed him until he sent a cosmopolitan to her. He nodded at her. She just stared. Her red dress matched her equally red hair and she looked like a slut. Well at least according to him. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. She knew, he knew. It was time. He walked up to her and saw her hand shaking.  
  
"Shh...you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. Ancora." The room froze. The only people left in reality were the two of them. She trembled some more as he slowly leaned against her. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could feel his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Please...don't." She whispered. More like pleaded with him. He didn't care. He heard so many pleas in his short life that it no longer caused him to flinch or have nightmares. "Why?"  
  
"We need you. Who cares about you here? They don't even know your name, Virginia."  
  
He motioned to her slutty friends next to her. They stood frozen in mid laugh. "I've found you. I found you where precious Potter didn't look. Where your brother never heard of. And that mudblood, Granger, never even thought of." He began to stroke her fiery hair. It flowed through his fingers like water. She's used magic to achieve that effect.  
  
"And you care? I'm just a picture in a folder somewhere. Another successful score for The Draco Malfoy." She slammed her drink on the bar. Her eyes searched out his tell ones. She noticed how no emotions were seen in his eyes.  
  
"So..." Draco was getting impatient. He hated how this girl was trying to make him feel bad. He could care less. He began to slide his fingers across his wand that was tuck into his pants. "Cellula." Virginia swirled into a fine mist and disappeared into the air. Draco knew she would be put into a comfortable confinement for the time being. "Velocit."  
  
The room began to move again. Virginia's friends were a bit confused about what happened to their friend. One of them gave a disgruntled look towards Draco and walked off. He just shrugged and left the club into the open city.  
  
.............  
  
Hermione Granger could see the wizards and witches raising hell from where she crouched. She was scared to leave the small tunnel that had been her home for three weeks now. She wasn't accepted by anyone anymore, not even Ron or Harry. Both became different after school let out. They adopted new ways of thinking, of talking, and new friends. Her friends ditched her for power. But no one even knows about it. Harry and Ron somehow managed to fool everyone, but her. Who could fathom that they would become evil? Become no better than Malfoy. But ironically she liked the idea that Malfoy controlled the dark side. That meant Harry and Ron had to bow down to him.  
  
"Earth angel, earth angel, Please won't you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time, I'm just a fool, A fool in love with you..."  
  
Hermione heard someone softly singing behind her. The voice was coming from the sewer tunnel she was in. She didn't turn around, she was too scared to. She's seen movies where the girl follows the voice and ends up trapped. That won't be her. No way.  
  
"Blue moon, you saw me standing alone, Without a dream in my heart, Without a love of my own..."  
  
This time the voice was directly behind her. She felt the man's breath on her skin. Hermione put her hands over her ears and began to rock. There's nothing behind me. There's nothing there. No voice. No singing. Nothing. Just rats. She put her hands down and not a sound was made inside of her personal tomb. She smiled.  
  
"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, Now it looks as though they're here to stay, Oh I believe in yesterday..."  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself this time and quickly turned around. A tall man leaned against the stone wall and was watching her. He smiled and hesitated before stepping forward only two steps. She was still unable to recognize him because of the lack of light.  
  
"Please, stop. Go celebrate somewhere else." Hermione pleaded. She wanted this man to celebrate the death of the only good wizard left. She wanted to be left alone to mourn the death of Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that would leave you all alone, Hermione. Wouldn't want to do that with all these mean mudblood hating people about." The man said. No emotion was heard in his voice. Just a simply monotone voice.  
  
He began to whistle a tune Hermione didn't recognize. She still didn't recognize this man. His voice seemed vaguely familiar but it's been too long since she's seen anyone she knew.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered. A small tremble went down her spine.  
  
"Someone you know." A loud explosion went off outside and Hermione's attention was focused on it for a few seconds. Allowing the man to grab her and spin her around to face the outside, away from him. "Look at them. Some of your loyal friends are out there. Having fun. Hiding behind their masks. Cowards. But what does that make you? You're hiding and have absolutely no social skills. I wonder if you act the same...or maybe even taste the same."  
  
His tongue reached out and licked her ear. He lowered his lips till he found her pulse and began to slowly suck on it. Hermione remained motionless. Her brain was trying to find a way out of here. Something to hit this stranger with.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to break-up this lovely reunion but she has to go. Come on, Ron." Hermione stopped breathing. The mouth was still sucking and he seemed not to hear the new voice behind her. Ron. Ron stopped and looked at the man behind them. She was still facing the street and couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Damn it, Harry. Just one quick fuck then I can hand her over to Malfoy. Please?" "Sorry. Ask him later. He's not in a good mood. He found your sister. She's in her cell. We have to go back to the ministry and come up with a ransom note for the two of them. Then Malfoy will tell us what to do with them." Harry said. He watched Ron and waited for him to send Hermione to her prison.  
  
"Until next time..." Ron licked her neck from the collarbone to the fresh bite mark on her neck. "Mmmm... Cellula." He mumbled.  
  
And just like Virginia, Hermione disappeared into a whirling cloud of smoke and sent away. 


	2. Chapter II

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
It never stops. The water forever runs down the wall. It nourishes the green moss covering the stone. The moss that never sees the daylight. Just like the unfortunate souls that live with this nocturnal plant. Two women who are forced to live her but are unaware of each other's presence. Are unable to find comfort in one another. So they pray for someone to kill them. So they don't have to face the humiliation that is sure to come when they see him.  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
Hermione watches the man outside her glass entrapment. He watches her with the same interest. Neither speaks for fear of breaking the moment. She looks away and sits on a tiny bed. He smiles, knowing he won. He walks forward and the glass moves aside and allows him to pass without intrusion.  
  
"Why?" She asks.  
  
"No hello? Fine. I need you. You're brain. I'll just ignore your lineage." Draco Malfoy said. He was hoping she would agree fast because he still had to deal with that Weasley girl.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Hermione said with malice. She didn't look at him. If she did, she'd see the devil inside of him instead of the prat from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hmm...look at me." He commands. Draco watches Hermione turn around and look at the devil. He notices that her eyes don't necessarily look into his. This makes him slightly upset.  
  
"What?" Hermione asks. She stares at his nose. Not able to look directly at his eyes.  
  
"You have no choice. It doesn't matter. I'm just going to ask you nicely. If you need convincing I'll just get someone else to come in here." Draco notices Hermione become rigid. He smirks.  
  
"I don't care if you get him to come in here. I can handle him. I know how he thinks." Hermione whispers. She doesn't believe her own words. The last thing she wants is that boy to come back.  
  
"Fine. As you wish."  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
REBELS RITE  
  
Harry Potter gave a moving speech this afternoon about the kidnappings of fellow followers Virginia Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both were taken during the night by followers of Draco Malfoy, the new dark lord.  
  
Ron Weasley was the most grief stricken considering these two women are both close to him. Virginia is Ron's sister and only surviving sibling. Hermione was Ron's beloved friend and they were reportedly inseparable during their days at Hogwarts.  
  
All possible means are being taken to insure the safe return of these two women and the downfall of the dark lord.  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
"What the fuck? Harry!!!" Ron crumpled the newsletter in his hand and threw it in the nearby fireplace.  
  
Harry looked up from his desk and gave a questioning look at Ron.  
  
"Ron Weasley was the most grief stricken. Since when? I fucking captured one of them!" Ron quoted the newsletter and yelled to the office that he helped kidnap someone.  
  
"Obliviate. Now shut up! I'm not going to do that ever time you let something slip. I had to make it look that you were hurt. It will gather supporters so be quiet." Harry continued with his work on his desk.  
  
Ron just watched open-mouthed. He was completely dumbfounded. His reputation was at stake and now he looked like a wimp.  
  
"Ron there's a head in your fireplace." Harry said simply.  
  
Ron turned around about to yell at whoever was about to disturb him till he recognized the face. Shit.  
  
"You are to go to the dungeons and convince Ms. Granger that she is to join us. Understood?" Malfoy's face commanded.  
  
Ron just nodded. When the face disappeared he turned to a staring Harry and gave a sneaky smirk.  
  
All Harry could say was, "Don't."  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
Hermione Granger once again sat alone in the dark cell. The glass gave the illusion that she wasn't trapped at all. That she was free and able to walk around. She found out in her first hour that she was mistaken.  
  
"Good evening dear. How are you? Never mind, I know the answer. You must be overjoyed to hear my voice once again." Ron leaned against the glass. Hermione shivered. She should have known that Malfoy would send him. Ron came up behind Hermione and ran his finger down her spine. She didn't move. Just go away.  
  
"Stop Ron." Hermione begged. Ron lifted his caressing finger and stood up. Hermione was a bit surprised but didn't let it show.  
  
"I'm hurt. What happened between us?" Ron slid next to her hands in a prayer position. A smile plastered on his face. "Dear Hermione, how I wish we could be friends again. I wish nightly that all this would disappear and that we would be on some island somewhere with flowers in your hair." Ron touched Hermione's hair and twirled it around his finger. He sniffed and brushed away fake tears.  
  
"Fuck off." Ron quickly grabbed and slammed her to the ground. He straddled her waist and brought his lips next to her ear.  
  
"Fine, be a bitch. Just remember that I now OWN you. Malfoy may make the decisions but he gave me to you. I can do anything to you." To prove his point he roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed it. Hermione gave a slight cry and tears began to slide down her face.  
  
"Ron, that doesn't look like convincing to me." Malfoy stood in front of them watching the disgusting performance in front of him. Ron brought his forehead against hers. His eyes wandered to the mark on her neck that he gave her the night before. He briefly smiled.  
  
"I know. She wasn't cooperating. I decided she needed to be punished."  
  
"I see. Well, you may leave now. Go speak to your sister. And please refrain from any actions that I've seen you do to Ms. Granger." Malfoy drawled. Ron got up reluctantly and went down the corridor. "Are we ready to help yet?"  
  
"No. nothing will cause me to break." Hermione defiantly said.  
  
"You do realize Ron isn't the only one I could send in here? There are worse people that I could allow in." Draco whispered running his hands through her hair in a comforting way.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You're way too difficult. Be prepared to say hello to your parents then." Draco got up and walked through the glass.  
  
"But my parents are dead." Hermione's voice made Draco stop.  
  
"Au revoir mon amie." 


	3. Chapter III

I remember them. A long time ago. Before this happened. I remember the smell of pancakes and orange juice. Crookshanks sitting by the window. Life was normal. No wars, no fear. Just childhood. Voldemort was gaining power but he was like the Boogy Man. Nothing important. Just a constant fear in the back of one's mind. I never took too much time to think about him unless I was forced to. I remember that day. The day that everything was black. The night seemed to be darker than usual. The lights could barely pierce the darkness. I knew that something had to be wrong but I shrugged it off. Why would anything happen to me. I'm no one. I heard the sounds of a crashing door and then nothing. Two weeks later I realized what happened. I saw the pictures in the newspaper. The one with the fire that was surrounding the house. The headline read: Two assumed dead, daughter found alive. Why me? Why could should I be spared? I lost everything and I had no answers. I begged people to help me. I begged Draco malfoy even. He was a known Death Eater so I thought he could make it better. I wanted the jealousy of seeing happy families anymore. I begged for my life to end.  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
"Have you thought about it?" Harry quietly asked. He stood outside her cell. Hermione knew what he had been doing before he came to see her. She heard him. She heard her. The moaning. The begging him to take her away. To rescue her. Harry promised her the world. She gave herself to him. He gave her death. He wished her sweet dreams and left. "Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and tried to forget the pain. "Why?"  
  
"Damn it, Hermione! Don't you fucking get it?! I am free now. I don't have a fucking reputation to withhold, I don't have to be fucking perfect. I don't have to hide from the 'bad' guys or feel bad about what I do!" Harry broke through the barrier and slammed her to the ground.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione choked out while Harry slapped her.  
  
"Ah. A good fuck." Harry smiled. "I have to leave now but I hope you have fun."  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
"Baby?" The angelic voice flowed to her ears. Hermione felt a dash of warmth envelop her. Something she hasn't felt in ten years. Love.  
  
"Mom? It's not you. So please leave me alone." Hermione silently cried to herself. Alone.  
  
...:...:...:...  
  
"Tsk Tsk. Honey? Why do you have to be so cruel?" Ron smoothly walked into the cell. Hermione felt cold again. She noticed a silent figure in the shadows behind Ron. "You need some manners, young lady." Ron sat on her bed and laid down next to her. He lazily rubbed her side with his palm.  
  
Draco watched Ron with interest. Hermione didn't move away from him and he took note of that. He observed the way she kept her eyes closed and how her mouth moved while she prayed. He praised her courage yet she might just be scared shitless. Either way she kept her ground. Malfoy didn't know the reasoning behind Ron's infatuation with Hermione. He knew about the women Ron has laid with. But Hermione is the only one he wants.  
  
"Draco? Can I?" Ron looked into the shadows where his master hid.  
  
"Of course." Draco didn't know why he said yes but Ron's face lit up like it was Christmas. Draco hid deeper into the shadows. Giving the illusion that he left.  
  
"Did you hear that, pet? I can have you. Remember seventh year when I took your virginity?" Ron asked while pulling her top robe off. She didn't fight.  
  
"I was drunk. Don't act like it was some victory." Hermione said back. Ron gripped her arm hard. She grimaced but didn't yell out. His anger quickly vanished and he began to rub the red marks on her arm. He slowly bent down and kissed it. Then slowly blew over it.  
  
"Well I remember. Your skin still feels the same." He pushed his growing erection into her buttocks. He moaned. She remained still. He rolled on top of her so that he could see her face. "Open your eyes." Hermione kept them closed. Ron hit her the same place that Harry did earlier. She opened them. She stared into his brown chocolate eyes. The very eyes that told her that he would never let anything hurt her. Guess the promise didn't include himself.  
  
He took off his shirt and threw it across the room. She vaguely noticed his chest and the scar he received from playing Quidditch. He kissed her softly on the lips, trying to force entry with his tongue. She didn't respond. Hermione didn't even look at him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was still standing in the shadows watching. It all made sense why Ron wanted her. He 'loved' her in some sick way. Draco chuckled. How bizarre.  
  
I notice the small things when I'm scared. The bugs on the webs. Hanging. Lifeless. I feel the pebbles pushing into my back. In. Out. I feel the eyes on me. Dark and cold. Nothing unusual in a place like this. In. Out. Words whispered in a raspy voice. Then the warmth. Something I haven't completely felt in years. The feeling of blood pumping. In. Out. It spreads to my fingers and toes. Slowly moves towards my stomach. I focus on the eyes surrounded by darkness. You. Just standing there. Waiting. For what? I don't know. Help us all. For soon I will leave this place of darkness and find sanctuary in a pair of warm arms. Does that make me cowardly? Maybe so. But in times like this, what does it matter? Do I sacrifice my life for a pointless cause? Or keep myself alive for selfish reasons? I scream a name, full of passion. A magical pleasure that is brought on by words of power and lust. 


	4. Chapter IV

Draco heard her yell his name. It echoed off the stony walls. He looked at her quizzically but didn't say anything. He pushed away from the wall and silently left. Just a scent of cologne was the only evidence that he was there.  
  
Ron wasn't fazed. Hermione stared into the darkness, expecting a beating or punishment. Nothing came. She looked at the man next to her and noticed he was staring at her. Almost lovingly. She saw that boy. The one she grew up with. That boy who played chess and got jealous of Krum. She finally had that boy back. Ron picked up a piece of hair from her cheek and began to twirl it. Hermione smiled sweetly. That boy is back! Ron began to wrap the strand around his finger. Then he yanked so that her ear was on his lips. "You fucking bitch. I should kill you for that little stunt you just pulled. But of course you know that I can't do that, huh?" He whispered dangerously into her ear. Hermione answered with a whimper. What else could she possibly say? "This must be perfect for you. You have immortality while you're here. No one can actually kill you. They just play mind games and torture. But you know that it will never come to death. Trust me on this Hermione; if you even try to say his name again I will kill you. Fuck the consequences." Ron got up and quickly got clothed. He pointed his wand at Hermione and she was soon wearing a robe. "Come with me. NOW!" Hermione scurried to her feet and quietly walked in front of Ron while he directed her where to go.  
  
"What are you doing?" A man asked outside the dungeon. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Harry. She rolled her eyes. The three of them were in the same room again. What fun. Ron rolled his eyes as well. He gave Harry a look that practically meant fuck off. Harry gave him the same look back. "I was just coming down here to tell you that Lord Malfoy wants Hermione's presence immediately."  
  
Ron snorted. "Fuck Lord Malfoy. Why does he need her?" He grabbed Hermione's hips and forced her to his side.  
  
Harry quickly stunned Ron and pushed Hermione away. Harry seemed unaffected with the idea that he just stunned one of his closest friends. It caused Hermione to wince. What the hell?  
  
"Harry? Take me to him."  
  
...:...:...:....  
  
He stood next to the window watching the rolling hills. He thought about the ocean and the earth meeting in one glorious crash. How the ocean, year by year, slowly eats away at the earth. Whatever is in its way is forced to take cover. Houses, fish, seagulls. Doesn't matter. The ominous sea is in charge. He is the sea. Slowly eats away the once happy life and replaces it with more water. Just to fuel his power. Soon nothing will be left. The houses gone, the birds to somewhere south. It doesn't matter. That one day, when nothing is in his way, he will be happy. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door followed by footsteps. Soft footsteps.  
  
"I'm so glad you came here willingly. I hate when women scream. It gets annoying. But you never know. Your voice sounds quite pretty when you scream." Draco kept his back to Hermione. He still watched the hills.  
  
"Very funny. So what am I to see today? A snake that can talk? The corpse of Voldemort? What about your father? He's very menacing now, isn't he? No don't tell me. I like surprises. They always seem better when you wait for them. Unless you build them up to be better than they actually are. Then it just plain out sucks, huh? Like kissing. You think this guy will be the greatest kisser and that's all you can think about and imagine it will be great. But then when it finally happens, it sucks! I swear I hate when that  
  
happens." Hermione rambled. She watched Draco continue to stare out the window. She always talked a lot when she's nervous, so of course she did just that.  
  
"SHUT UP! My god! Shh..." Draco turned around and faced Hermione. He quickly surveyed her appearance. He noticed her simple robe and nothing on underneath. He thought about having a little entertainment but then quickly discarded the idea considering her previous companion. He wrinkled his nose at the mental image he got. Hermione watched his facial expression. He looked like a spoiled child again. Must be that kind of day today. Interesting. She suppressed a laugh. She received a warning look from Malfoy. She smiled in defiance. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. She noted his blond hair framing his face. She wanted to touch it but then she looked into his eyes. She saw those eyes in the dark. The look of death. The coldness. But then she saw the power it promised. The acceptance of others. Seclusion from the world hurt more than death. She wanted to be accepted by her friends. She wanted to grow old and wise. She wanted her life back regardless of the new difficulties that she would receive. She chose her fate. But was she truly ready for it. He was. 


End file.
